


It's so quiet (but everyone is screaming)

by Haughtshit1



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, At some point this turned into Dani and her relationship with her father, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Compliant, Canon Compliant ish, Compulsory Heterosexuality, Crying, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insomnia, Mentions of Death, Minor Violence, Mommy Issues, Night Terrors, Nightmares, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Sleep Paralysis, but at the same time not really, eddie and dani are together in the begnning, i made dani and eddie neighbours, my favourite lesbians, otp, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haughtshit1/pseuds/Haughtshit1
Summary: 'It's so quiet,but everyone is screaming.I scratch myself,but think i'm dreaming.I don't feel anything,but i'm bleeding.I'm running,but i'm not leaving.'(i am so shit at summaries, sorry.)orDani's struggle with insomnia, panic attacks, nightmares, death, sleep paralysis, a grieving parent and other things that she really doesn't deserve.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Edmund O'Mara, Dani Clayton & Flora Wingrave, Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton & Karen Clayton, Dani Clayton & Viola Lloyd, Dani Clayton/Edmund O'Mara, Dani Clayton/Jamie, Dani Clayton/her dad
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	It's so quiet (but everyone is screaming)

**Author's Note:**

> I just kind of assumed Dani to be 25 in Bly, so all of the ages and years are based off of that.
> 
> Calling Dani, 'Danielle', for the first half of this fic genuinley felt like a hate crime. *sigh*, whoops, what has to be done has to be done i guess.  
> I would not describe this as a happy fic, I'm sorry.
> 
> Alsooooo, coming from someone who gets sleep paralysis weekly, please read this poem i found on google. (It's where i got the title from)
> 
> 'It's so quiet,  
> but everyone is screaming.
> 
> I scratch myself,  
> but think i'm dreaming.
> 
> I don't feel anything,  
> but i'm bleeding.
> 
> I'm running,  
> but i'm not leaving.'

Dani had always struggled with sleep. It seems like such a simple task. A task that your body is designed to do. Dani’s body didn’t get the memo. It had been like that for as long as she could remember. She didn’t really know why. Well, I guess she did know why. She always knew why. It was for a multitude of reasons. But sometimes lying to yourself is easier then accepting the truth. Dani learned that the hard way.

\---

**-1972**

**-2:15 am**

**-Iowa**

10-year-old Danielle lay, tangled in her pink sheets, eyes wide open. She felt disconnected from herself. An obscure feeling absorbed her body. She knew something was wrong, she just couldn’t quite decide what it was. Danielle felt hyper-aware of everything around her. Her little blue eyes darted around her bedroom while her child-sized fingers strummed nervously on the mattress below her. Her breathing seemed faster than normal, but that could just be because she was concentrating on it. Homing in on every sound around her. The lilac pyjamas that were a little more than snug on her growing body suddenly felt restrictive and uncomfortable.

Her finger found its way to her mouth. She pulled at her thumb nail with her teeth, feeling it rip apart from her body. Just like that. One second it was a part of her. A part of Danielle Clayton. Included in her body. And the next, well actually the next second it was stuck between her teeth, but you get the point.

Danielle grimaced slightly when she saw the small dots of blood growing where the top of her thumb nail once was. She exhaled a shaky breath and forced herself to sit. Her leg tapped against the wooden floorboards. She scooped her fine, blonde hair over her shoulder and stumbled to the edge of her bedroom.

Walking back and forth, she tried to decipher the feeling that consumed her.

_Her dad._

Danielle speed-walked out of her bedroom, her heart was beating quickly, and her breathing was _definitely_ faster than normal, whether she concentrated on it or not.

She came to a halt outside her parents’ door. With one shudderingly deep breath, she forced her way into the bare room, quietly tiptoeing around the room to her mothers’ side of the bed.

“Mom. Mommy, wake up.” She whispered while shaking her mother gently.

“Mommy, something’s wrong with daddy. I just know it. Mommy!”

It was early the next morning when they got the phone call. Danielle’s Dad was dead.

-

**-1975**

**-3:33 am**

**-Iowa**

13-year-old Danielle sat patiently on the overstuffed lazy man chair that used to situate her father. Her leg rose and fell in an anxious movement that felt all too familiar. Her eyes were glued to the front door. Right on schedule (If on schedule meant any time that felt ungodly) her mother burst through the door.

Danielle rose quickly, her legs carrying her towards her mother.

“Hey, mom. Maybe you left it a little bit late this time, yeah?” she questioned.

Karen Clayton simply grunted and shoved her daughters steadying arm away from her, resulting in both of them falling to the floor, Karen in an ungraceful flop and Danielle in a forced crash into the coffee table. She felt her hip bruise on impact and couldn’t stop the groan of pain escape her lips. Danielle hobbled over to her mother, picking her up off the floor and attempting to guide her to the stairs.

“Would you, you stop it. S-stop it. I am your mother, you hear me?” Karen slurred.

Danielle sighed before replying in a slightly harsh tone, “Mom, you’re drunk. Come on, let’s get you to bed, it’s late.”

Karen seemed to take this as a personal attack, pushing her daughter off her once again.

“Mom, please,” she whispered desperately.

Karen lowered herself to the floor, taking comfort in the cool floorboards. “I’m just, I’m gonna sleep here mkay?” she mumbled.

“no, mom, come on-”

Danielle felt a sharp pang across her cheek. A red handprint already imprinting itself in her pale skin. Unshed tears watered her eyes. Danielle was never much of a runner. She was probably the opposite of a runner, whatever that would be called. But that night, her body spoke for her and she was upstairs before you could count to five.

She wasn’t up there for long, no longer than two minutes.

Arriving downstairs in pink button up pyjamas, Danielle placed the belongings in her arms on the rug in the middle of her room. She gently tucked her pillow under her mother’s head and pulled the duvet from Danielle’s own bed over her mother’s body. She gathered a bowl, pain killers and a glass of water and placed it next to Karen.

Karen Clayton’s daughter sat with her back against the wall opposite her mother. Her tears finally flowed freely. Tears welled from deep inside and coursed down her soft (and now bruised) skin. She pulled her knees into her chest, sobbing quietly, wishing desperately for her dad to come back. To come home.

-

**-1980**

**-1:30 am**

**-Iowa**

18-year-old Danielle squeezed her uncooperative legs out of her small bedroom window. She dangled dangerously in her flowing nightdress, shuffling her feet around in hopes of finding the ladder Eddie promised he put outside her bedroom when he proposed this ludicrous plan of his.

After a few seconds of panic, Danielle felt the old wood beneath her and hobbled (rather clumsily might I add) down the steps of the ladder. She hopped over a short fence and felt all too confident before realising the first flaw in Eddie’s so-called ‘flawless plan’. They had one ladder, and two windows. And she sure as hell was not moving that _death machine_ for one of Eddie’s dumb ideas.

Danielle scanned her surroundings briefly before picking up a pebble and throwing it at Eddie’s bedroom window. At least, that’s where she aimed. The pebble fell short, one, two, three times before she eventually got it to hit her boyfriend’s window.

Eddie slid his window open and smiled warmly at his best friend, who was standing barefooted with her eyebrows furrowed.

“Eddie!” She whisper-shouted.

“Yes Danielle?” He replied at the same volume.

“How in the _hell_ does your ‘master plan’, get me from here,” she pointed at the ground before continuing, “to up there!”

Eddie just laughed silently at her grumpy face.

“Hey! No fair! Don’t laugh at me, I’m cold,” Danielle said, despite the small grin growing on her face.

Eddie shook his head gently before responding, “I left the back door open.”

His girlfriend stared, dumbfounded. “Eddie…”

“Yes Danielle?”

She blinked heavily. “Eddie, you have a gate. And a dog… and once I am inside the house, a mother.”

Eddie rolled his eyes sardonically. “Do you really think I haven’t thought of that, loser,” He said. “Don’t sell me short.”

Danielle simply stared, dumbstruck at herself for going through with another one of his silly plans.

The boy sighed heavily before speaking once more. “The dogs at Aunt Janet cos’ she is lonely ever since her husband left, my mother was out with _your_ mother for the first time in weeks and is passed out in bed….”

Danielle couldn’t help but feel a pang of discomfort in her heart at the way her boyfriend described her mother. Not that he actually said anything; but she had become good at reading between words. She flinched involuntarily before zoning back in. _Not the time or place Danielle. Not the time or place._

“…. And you can climb the gate.”

“Climb the gate, are you insane?!” Dani whisper yelled.

“Wha-, you hopped the fence!” Eddie said defensively.

“The fence is like, two feet! Your gate is like, it’s like the great wall of China! In all of your planning, you seriously didn’t remember to unlock your frickin’ gate?!”

Eddie just scoffed. “Stop being such a baby and just hop the gate already.”

10 minutes later she was in Eddies bedroom with two bruised knees from falling over a gate.

“Oh, come on, stop sulking,” Eddie said while holding her around the shoulders and peppering slobbery kisses on her face.

He took his girlfriend by the hand and dragged her to his single bed.

“You know I always sleep better with you here.” He whispered into her ear.

“Yeah but, is it really worth all of that effort?” she mumbled while her boyfriend wrapped himself around her.

“You’re always worth the effort,”

Eddie fell asleep minutes later. Danielle, of course, did not. Instead, she stayed painfully still, breathing heavily, attempting to ignore this crushing feeling that came with Eddie enveloping her in his arms and the overwhelming feeling of claustrophobia that came with her boyfriend’s last words before he fell asleep.

She inhaled slowly and exhaled shakily. A Silent tear trickled down her cheek. Danielle squeezed her eyes shut, wishing (not for the first time) that everything would just, stop.

-

**-1985**

**-12:25 am**

**-Iowa**

23-year-old Danielle was frozen in place. This was supposed to feel magical. Everybody told her this would feel magical. She felt violated.

Eddie moved and groaned and thanked Danielle (even though Danielle did, quite literally, nothing). While Eddie moaned and seemed to have an overall, great time, his girlfriend was stationary, eyes burning a hole into the crack of the ceiling of their hotel room. She took shuddering breaths and concentrated on not throwing her boyfriend off her body and running as far away from here as possible. After what seemed like a lifetime, Eddie finally seemed to be done.

“Did you finish?” He panted.

“yeah, yeah I did. yeah.”

Eddie was far too preoccupied during sex to even notice his girlfriend, let alone care if she enjoyed it as much as him.

“Wow, that was just, wow. What a first time, right?” he exhaled a giddy laugh.

“yeah. It was, it was great.” Dani half whispered.

10 minutes later and Eddie was asleep. His body seemed to absorb Danielle. His arms swallowing her whole.

Danielle was naked in his arms. She probably should have felt somewhat comfortable. She had never felt more vulnerable. Danielle desperately tried to wiggle free. Panicked breaths escaped her as the trap that was Eddie pulled her in tighter. “no, no, no,”

Any attempts to keep Eddie asleep left when Danielle felt her boyfriend thrust forward and moan in his sleep. She yanked herself free, agony seeping into her.

“baby?” Eddie mumbled, barely looking up.

“Bathroom!” Danielle burst out, while simultaneously crashing through the bathroom door.

“don’t keep me waiting too long.” She heard her boyfriend drawl in a barely coherent manner.

She pulled a robe around her body as quickly and tightly as possible. Her shallow breaths quickened. Panic rose in her chest; in her throat; in her everything.

Danielle gasped and splashed water on her face, but she continued to shake, her lungs seemed to have come across some form of error and refused to work and her brain felt like mush. The world began to float around her. Her body felt weak as dizziness engrossed her.

Images of intrusive hands touching her where she didn’t want to be touched flashed before her.

_I told him it was okay. I told him he could. I told him it was okay. It’s my fault. I knew what was going to happen when we booked the hotel room. He ran the plan by me weeks ago. I told him it was okay. I didn’t say no, it’s my fault because I didn’t say no., I said it was okay weeks ago. I said it was a good idea weeks ago. I didn’t say no._

-

**-1987**

**-5:55 am**

**-Bly Manor, England**

25-year-old Dani was asleep. Shocking, I know. Her bed in the manor was large and the mattress was relatively comfortable. The kids, as great as they were, tired her out.

Before she drifted off, her thoughts were with the gardener. This didn’t make much sense since out of all of the staff, she had probably spoken to her the least.

Her sleep was light and definitely not peaceful. Memories and possibilities swarmed her, taking over her consciousness. She moaned and twisted in her sleep before waking up suddenly, gasping for breath.

Dani reclined, forcing her way back into the soft mattress. She let out an uneasy breath while turning sideways.

A bloody hand, cut with glass and trembling in pain reached around Dani’s body, pulling her towards the man attached to it. Dani froze, eyes wide and watery. She refused to turn towards the boy she knew was there. The boy that wore glasses so full of light it blinded her. The boy that she loved. The boy she didn’t love enough. The boy she didn’t love in the right way.

Dani, once again, wished for everything to stop. Panic grew in her chest as the grip Eddie had on her seemed to tighten. She was silly to think his grip on her life would just _go away._ He would always hold her, hold her accountable for what she did. Running wouldn’t stop that. Dani never pictured herself as a runner. She had never been very good at it. But it seemed as though she ran more than she cared to admit.

She stopped everything all right. She stopped everything for Eddie. Because Eddie was gone. Yet he still, somehow, managed to suffocate her.

Dani gawked at the scene that appeared before her. The terror-stricken girl observed the man that sat in front of her. He rocked back in forth in a lazy man armchair, holding a young blond child wearing tight lilac pyjamas.

“You’re always worth the effort, baby,” The ghost trapping her in his arms said croakily.

Dani made a strangled and desperate sound, pulling herself out of bed. The manor floor barely registered her footsteps as she ran, begging silently for an escape.

Dani barged through the heavy front doors, quickly finding herself kneeling by a bush, vomit forcing its way out of her body.

“Poppins? You okay?” the gardener questioned from afar. She slowly approached the other woman, more worry than she was willing to accept pooling inside her.

“What am I on about? ‘course you’re not okay. If you were okay you wouldn’t be throwing up in my bushes,” she mumbled to herself.

Dani spat inelegantly on the grass. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and immediately flinched away.

“I’m, I’m sorry, I, I didn’t mean to- I, the bushes, I’m sorry-” Dani rambled.

“S’alright. It’s okay.” Jamie’s voice was soft, comforting. It soothed Dani. It grounded her.

“Maybe we should get you back inside, yeah?”

“No! No, I-I can’t. Um, not, not-” Dani started. She crawled further away from the manor, hopelessness and panic surrounding her.

“Okay, okay, don’t worry about it. But it _is_ pretty cold, and you’re in a flimsy ol’ nightdress.” Jamie said. Dani glanced down bashfully. “How ‘bout we go to the old greenhouse? There’s a couch, and you’re gonna wear my jacket before you freeze to death. Alright?” Jamie stated, rather matter-of-factly.

Dani just nodded her head and allowed Jamie to pull her to her feet. Jamie shook her coat off her shoulders and placed it gently over Dani’s shaking shoulders. She guided the Au Pair to the greenhouse and sat her down on the worn couch.

“I got you Poppins,” Jamie breathed. Dani placed her head onto Jamie’s shoulder, bathing in her earthly scent. Unknown tears cascaded down her cheeks.

“You know, I um, I had a, I had a fiancé. In America, I had a fiancé,” Dani stammered quietly.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I, can I ask what happened?” Jamie questioned.

Dani stayed quiet for a few moments. Then, she laughed. Quite unexpectantly. “Well, I suppose I ran. Didn’t I?”

Jamie soon joined in the laughter, not knowing why. She held a light conversation with the shivering Au Pair for no more than five minutes, before an easy silence came to be.

Eventually, Jamie heard Dani’s soft, even breathing. The blonde woman had her head on the brunette’s lap. Jamie rubbed slow deliberate circles on her back.

“I’m never going to hurt you Poppins. I promise.”

Jamie kissed her gently on the cheek.

-

**-1990**

**-2:27 am**

**-Vermont**

28-year-old Dani was drowning. This Dani was locked in a closet slowly filling with water. This Dani was held into place by a lady in a dress, holding her against the wall by the neck, lifeless eyes trying to take over her body, each second at a time. Except, she wasn’t watching the lady of the lake. No, 28-year-old Dani was staring through a window in the closet door that led to a road. This Dani was focused on the woman she loved who lay lifeless in a street. The woman she loved who had glowing glasses haphazardly placed on her beautiful, bleeding, _mangled_ face.

She was subconsciously aware of the water rising. It was at waist height now, like a timer, showing her how much time she had left. The limited time she had left.

Dani let her eyes drift. Sitting behind Jamie, in a lazy man armchair that Dani was beginning to dread, sat her father. He was once again holding a young girl; but this young girl wasn’t wearing lilac. No, this girl was wearing pink flowery pyjamas. This young girl had her brown hair in a loose plait. This young girl had wide brown eyes filled with _fear_ that seemed to ask Dani (to _beg_ Dani), _‘Why didn’t you save me?’._ This young girl had water dripping from her. This young girl wasn’t Dani. No, she was the girl Dani was supposed to protect. This young girl was Flora.

And then the door opened. The door opened and Dani tried to run but the lady still had her hand on her neck, squeezing the breath out of her, bruising her pale skin, drowning her more than the water.

Viola began to walk, dragging Dani behind her. The crushing feeling become the only feeling. Dani pawed at the cold hands that trapped her; that threatened to take her. Viola eventually pulled Dani upright, still holding her, still smothering her. Dani stood in front of Eddie. Eddie was smiling, and that broke her right then and there. Dani didn’t want to be here.

Eddie smiled and held out a ring. Eddie was wearing a wedding suit. Eddie was wearing a wedding suit and he wasn’t wearing his glasses. Jamie was wearing his glasses and Jamie was dead because Dani had killed Jamie. Jamie was dead. Jamie was dead. Jamie is dead. Jamie is dead. Jamie. Jamie. Jamie.

-

“Dani! Hey, hey, hey Dani I’m here, I’m here. It’s okay, I’m here, you’re here,” Jamie whispered as she pulled Dani into her arms.

Dani’s response came in a stutter. A mumble of thoughts not quite yet connected. “No, no but I’m not. What, what if I’m not. I might not be. what if I’m not here Jamie. She, it could be her. She could be here and, and I, I-”

“But you are Dani! You’re with me now. And that’s all that matters. Okay? One day at a time. Remember? One day at a time, that’s all that matters.”

Jamie slowly reached her hands up to the shaking girl. Asking silent permission, she held Dani’s face.

“Just breathe with me Dani. Breath with me,” Jamie asked.

Dani pushed her forehead against the gardeners. She listened to her breathing. She made some desperate attempt to copy it. Sweat stains marked her pyjamas like fear marked her brain.

“Was it, did you dream about her?” Jamie mumbled, not really expecting an answer.

“I, I dreamt about everything.” The reply was high pitched, filled with thought. It didn’t seem like it was directed towards Jamie at all. It sounded almost, manic.

“I’ve got you Poppins. I’ve got you; I promise.”

“You know, I thought you were dreaming about football or something. You kick in your sleep.”

Dani giggled despite herself.

-

**-1991**

**-6:00 am**

**-Vermont**

29-year-old Dani woke up _._ Kind of. Her eyes opened. She was no longer dreaming. She was definitely conscious. Dani could feel Jamie next to her. She could feel Jamie breathing. If she flicked her eyes to the right, she would be able to see Jamie. But Dani was a little bit preoccupied by the man who hovered over her.

He was middle aged with kind eyes. Blue, just like Dani’s. But his skin was sagging and grey; the corners of his mouth were lined with dried rust coloured blood; and his smile seemed to have evaporated.

It was her dad alright. No questioning that. But it wasn’t the good part of her dad. It wasn’t the dad who read her books every night or the dad who would bring her for ice cream every Friday. It wasn’t the dad who brought her to her first drive in movie or the dad that picked her up every time she fell off her bicycle. It was the dad she saw before he died. The dad whom she knew was hurt – knew was dying – before he did.

Dani tried to hold out her arm to him. She tried to take his hand, but her body wouldn’t listen. She couldn’t move her arm. She couldn’t move anything. The only thing she could do was make a helpless moan. Her father continued to stare as he approached her slowly, a demented grin grew slowly on his sickly skin.

Dani’s powerless moan escaped her lips once more. It grew more and more desperate the larger her father’s smile grew.

“Dani?” Jamie’s voiced broke through her trance. Her father’s grin lessened slightly. Dani couldn’t do anything.

“Dani, what’s wrong? Talk to me.”

But Dani couldn’t. she tried, she really tried; but all she could do was whine weakly. Her limbs felt heavy, unbearably heavy.

“Dani, I-I don’t know what’s wrong, I can’t fix it if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

_He’s what is wrong. He’s what is wrong. Get rid of him. I used to love him but now I **hate** him. I hate that he is here, and I hate that he is ruining what I had left of him. When I think about my dad, I used to think about an amazing man who was taken too young and deserved more, now all I think about is him, him like this. The man in front of me who **scares** me, who scares me more than Eddie or my mom ever did. Because I never loved them. Not the way I loved my dad. I used to wish I could see him again. I would pray to anyone who would listen, just to see him one more time. But I don’t want to see him; not like this. I never want to see him again. And I feel like the world’s shittiest person because, who doesn’t want to see their father? But I’m scared of him now. I’m scared of him like I was scared of my mom. Who was broken because he left. I’m scared of him like I was scared of Eddie, who only wanted to be a good boyfriend. I am scared of him like I am scared of the lady in the lake, who just wanted to have her daughter back. I don’t want my dad to get his daughter back._

Of course, Dani didn’t say any of this. She couldn’t. Instead, she cried without movement, waiting for her body to catch up with her brain and for her dream to stop spilling. Her dad used to tell her that. Her dad used to tell her that sometimes dreams can spill. She never thought it would be her dad that would be the thing to spill.

Dani gasped and forced herself upwards. She felt as though water was rising in her lungs. Every breath she attempted to take just filled them up more and more. Drowning on dry land, once again.

She briefly acknowledged the fluorescent light bulb being flicked on. She briefly acknowledged Jamie’s hand grasping her own, seeking to ground her, trying desperately to keep Dani here. But all Dani could feel was the rising water, the air that she couldn’t breathe, tormenting her, right in arms reach, yet she just couldn’t seem to take it in.

The thought that she would soon feel like this forever, drowning eternally, didn’t ease her panic. And she shamefully wished that she didn’t save the little girl who depended on her.

-

The panic passed, just as her sleep had. Jamie held her hand in silence.

Concern getting the better of her, Jamie cracked and broke the quiet. “Is she, uh, is she still here?”

“It wasn’t her. She, she wasn’t here. It was _him._ I don’t, uh, I-I don’t want to see him anymore. I am so sick of seeing him,” Dani whispered, at a volume Jamie could barely hear.

“Him? Eddie? Oh. It’s uh, yeah it’s been a while since you saw him, right?”

“Not Eddie. It wasn’t Eddie. It was, it was my Dad,” Dani mumbled. Her eyes began to well up in tears and the hitch in her breath returned. Jamie took that as her cue to stop questioning. She let Dani fall into her arms. She stroked her hair and let Dani’s tears fall. Jamie never let go, she would never let go. Jamie would cry her own tears once Dani went back to sleep. She would let herself feel all of her feelings after she knew Dani was okay. When she knew Dani was _here_. She would let herself be scared for her wife and angry at the world tomorrow. Tomorrow she would cry and scream. Today she would hold Dani. Today she would help Dani. And she would never let go.

-

**-2001**

**-Bly Manor, England**

39-year-old Dani was dead; she had been for a while. She lay still at the bottom of a deep, cruel lake. A lake that had taken so many before her, but no more after her. Dani’s body stayed, but her mind drifted, dream-hopping endlessly. Tucked away in not her worst memories; but in her greatest.

Dani hopped between bike rides and ice-cream Friday’s with her dad, to shitty tea with her favourite person. She watched a moonflower slowly grow. She witnessed Flora’s brutal story time that she loved more than she cared to admit. She sat in a tree house with her once best friend, before he was anything more than that. Dani got to relive the best moments in her life, over and over again. And yeah, she couldn’t create new memories, but a smart little girl, who got to grow up and become a smart young woman because of Dani, once said, ‘Dead doesn’t mean gone.’ So sometimes, not too often, but sometimes, Dani rose, she didn’t sleep, instead she walked. She walked and walked until she was with Jamie. Quietly observing, making new memories. Seeing Jamie’s memories.

But she would have to return. So, she would return to her place of permanent residence. And she would return to her past live, hopping about, enjoying every second she witnessed.

And Dani slept peacefully for the first time in as long as she could remember, dreaming of the woman she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, yeah, i get sleep paralysis and panic attacks so i had to torment Dani to the same fate. Sorry boo xx
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments really mean the world to me. Any advice or input is welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
